


Lovelace day

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: Admitting feelings while the other is unconscious, F/M, First Kiss, Making out in alleyways, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: For the lovelace day event on the Discord server.
Relationships: Blade Bronwyn/MC, Chase Trinaeste/MC
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your first kiss with Blade happens when one of you is unconscious.

Exhaustion weighs heavily on her shoulders, her body is begging for rest but she pushes on. She has to keep moving forward.

She has to see him.

When they told her Blade had fallen unconscious after the battle, it took all her self-control to not rush back to his side. Instead, she had finished what she started and slew the enemy.

The door swings open, she almost collides with one of the healers as she walks in the infirmary.

“How is he? Is it bad, is he going to be alright? ” The questions spill out and before they can answer her, she spots him. Moving around the healers, she approaches the bed and kneels next to him.

The Ket is lying on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. Only a few cuts and bruises are visible, she wonders if there’s more hidden.

“Oh Blade…” Her fingers trail over a dark bruise on his cheek.

“... no life-threatening injuries but he did lose a lot of blood...” Someone steps next to her, a healer, and lists the Commander’s injuries but she barely registers what is been said.

“Do you know when he will wake up?” She asks without looking away from him. There’s a pause, they hesitate before one of them speaks up.

“We’re not sure. We’ve done what we could, it’s up to him now.” They leave her alone with him, giving them a bit of privacy.

She leans on her elbows, her eyes skimming over his features, usually stoic seems softer now. Tired too. Her chest tightens. He could remain out cold for days, weeks... maybe months.

“Come on Blade, you’ll overcome this, you’re strong. We need our Commander.” She says, as if it would rouse him up. She glances over her shoulder. No one is paying attention to her, she leans closer to him, her face a few inches from his, and lowers her voice.

“Who am I kidding? I need you... I need you to be alright. Alright and alive. And healthy and so much more... I’ve grown attached to you, so you better open your eyes. Please.” Her hand unconsciously coming to rest on his chest, over his heart.

“Come back to me, Blade.” She whispers against his lips before closing the gap.

Blade feels something soft pressing against his lips. It merely lasts for a moment before the sensation is gone. He stirs slightly, his eyes blinking open.

The first thing he sees once his vision clears is her face. Up-close and wide eyes, her lips a slightly part, and a faint blush adorns her cheeks. 

He has to resist bringing his hand up to his lips. Did she...? She couldn’t possibly have... No, he must have dreamed it. His eyes drop down, only to realize her hand is on his chest.

“How are you feeling?” His gaze snaps back to hers.

“Better.” He puts his palm over hers. She smiles and flips her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Much better.” He tugs her toward, claiming her lips for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your first kiss with Chase happens to fool your pursuers into leaving you alone.

“This way!" Your legs are burning as you run, following close behind Chase. You weasel your way through the crowd, dodge carts and run through alleyways in the hopes to lose your pursuers.

“Here!” Chase tugs you in a dark passageway and presses you against the wall. A quick look around, you realize you're in a dead end. 

“What are yo- Why are we stopping? They’ll find us here!” You whisper loudly trying to think of a way out.

“Don't worry, I have the perfect plan." He winks at you. "Trust me."

"You know I already do." You say softly. Chase's playful grin turns into a genuine smile, his hand slowly coming to cup your cheek. The footsteps grow louder, your chasers approaching but you can't find yourself to care because Chase leans closer and kisses you.

It starts slowly, almost uncertain. Are you actually doing this? You are and you feel your pulse fluttering as his warm lips move against yours. You barely register the figures who join you in the alleyway.

“Hey! Stop- What the...?” There's a pause as your pursuers take in the scene. You don't bother holding back, pressing yourself flush against Chase. His hands come to rest on your hips while you throw your arms around his neck.

“Um...Hey you! Hey, have you seen...” The voice trail off when Chase grabs under your tights and lifts you up, your legs wrapping around him. You feel his tongue and happily part your lips for him, a small moan escaping you.

"Are you sure we were following the right people?" One of them mumbles.

"Shit! They must have gotten away. Let’s go.” They take off in a hurry.

Alone, at last, you break apart, both out of breath.

“I can’t believe it worked.” You stare in disbelief at the spot where they were standing before leaving you alone.

"I told you it was the perfect plan." Chase smirks, proud of himself. A moment passes before you notice he's still holding you.

"So..."

"So...? Oh right." You unwrap your legs and Chase puts you down.

"We could... continue this..." You wave your hand between the two of you. "... elsewhere. In case they come back."

"Good idea." Chase takes your hand and leads you out of the alley.


End file.
